User talk:Baracuss/Archive 3
Archive 3 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Oh It's looks blank. Anyways, two things, 1. Have you seen the new trailer for Keep It Clean? 2. How do you make a signature? Baw Wee 21:45, 10 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee I got my signature! Here's the vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSuaMduI3yM Your Vid I finallly watch your video on Youtube. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) System Hey, could you make a page called the Yamato System and have a picture which has to stars. He's the reason why I want that page, Titan-class Battleship. Also make it yours and mine okay? Uasp Erbomee ...Question What was I watching? Other thing, that music playing in the background sounded like White Zombie or Slipnot in my oppinion. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:34, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks -- Not an Insult I was just razzing you and your right everybody starts off easy. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) What!? Dinner?! It's like 10:00 p.m.! Alright, I'll get on too. Zeno and Uasp I've talked to both of them a few times but it was never about roleplaying. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:54, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Soon I'm just deciding about what to put for it. I'll think about it tonight. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:58, 11 October 2008 (UTC) That Was the Plan Thats what I'm gonna do too. Anyway I'm logging out, see ya to tomorrow. BTW, check out these new articles: *Klarka: A species native to Zarklear. *Acid Grenade: The name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 02:05, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Armada I would like to add my fleet, the First Fleet of Righteous Fury, to the Grand Armada. D1134 02:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) My new signature Do you like it? - Sig Baracuss can you tell me how yo make a sig? thx-User:Cortezsniper How do you use it? Um... Baracuss thx, but how do you use it?-Cortezsniper Thx THANK YOU THANK YOUU THANK YOU- Yes I've heard of the Mythic Map Pack, I heard that it comes out 1-06-09. My Sig Lyrics from Battery by Metallica Speaking of which I saw your new video on youtube. It was good, I have a suggestion for your next (if you make another) to have screenshots of some of your friends from Xbox live, or Halo Fanon/Halopedia. I'm thinking about being a counter terrorist from Halo vs. Counterstrike. But I might have other ideas later on. Cool, are you making it? And the muscles, burn! Fine, I'm sorry. You Guys Are Awesome Check out this new list I have on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Halloween Well probably nothing, because after I get a new 360 I'm going to be flat broke and also I have to save money for Gears of War 2. Okay I don't really know any of that DragonBall Z stuff. Pic He looked like a cat. Eh I'm was never really a fan of DragonBall Z. Oh Like Zamra, I'm not really into Dragon Ball Z I guess so. What? We are not hopeless! I think so, back when I was five or six, Ok With Me I never really understood Japanese animae. Is it true that you want to have your hair look like that because I saw that you wrote that on Baw Wee's talk page. Two Things 1. Make me a sig later. 2. Jalcronia EliteMaster117 00:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) My Plan I plan on growing my hair out till it looks like this: Vids I saw some of those videos, they were ok. At my school it's Geeks, athletes, or middles. I'm a middle luckily. You got a weird school. Or This! Ah! Just forget it! And go ahead and delete those pictures. Ideas When you create another slide show video. You need to have another Heavy Metal song on it. P.S. What are you laughing at? I'll check it out tomorrow. Anyway, going back to vid ideas, I got a good example of a Heavy Metal song for ya. Master of Puppets, check out this vid of it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEL6_SuQCu8 Question How does one become a High Councilor? Rama 'Setum New Sig I haz a brand new sig, and also have you met my friend Soothslayer421, send him a message on XBL telling him i'll be returning soon. Edited Sig Now theres a badass image. The sig is still the same, I just added a image. Two Things # I click on it but its still to small to see # Your image runs down my talk page in a straight line. Cool Nice pic. I forgot, where did we leave off in RP'ing? IDK I need a microscope. Much Better BTW, did you check out that video link I sent you last night? Ok You ok Maydor? That looked like it hurt. Oh Maydor you're in trouble! Ha, I guess he did. That Depends It was Delna's training or warning you about Sangheili Priests wanting to take Draken away. I Know Exactly Where We Left Off Its the only chance we got. Very well Peace Keeper, see if you can contact Baracuss. Sigh What is exactly the problem? I'll do it Yamato System So could you make that page for me? Uasp Erbomee Okay. Uasp Erbomee In the page for the Yamato System, make sure to add that the Titan-class Battleship is being constructed there. Uasp Erbomee So how are you? Uasp Erbomee Same and how come someone else is a Coucilor when you said there could be no more? Uasp Erbomee Also, not to be bossy but could you create the Yamato System page soon. Please answer my question above please. So could you? Uasp Erbomee A Voice Not Heard For So Long That's the problem, no matter how many Loyalists you kill there will always be more. (Hearing that voice you haven't heard in so long, you turn and is startled to see Zamra) That is why I'm here. The Sangheili Priests have come wanting to take Draken away from Krana because they want him to fullfill his so called destiny. Hmm I wonder what Maydor heard on his Comm link. Ya, something's going on. Draken! Get back here! Be right back Krana. (I run down the hall and chase after Draken.) (I catch up to Maydor and Draken. And stop to catch my breath.) By the gods that kid is fast. Maydor what's going on? What?! How? I thought we could only get him five years after Draken's birth. P.S. I can't get on tonight my sister and one of her friends are going to watch T.V. for awhile. Ok, do we need him at this instant? P.S. Could you start a new section on my talk page? Oh so Zamra is coming with us. P.S. Thanks, and do you like my new page? Krana, should I tell Draken about his future? Alright then. (I step aside so the Peace Keeper can talk to Draken.) I agree with Maydor. Draken talking with his older self might change the course of his life. Well, I guess so. But I'm still a little worried about he he's going to react when he finds out about his future. Oh boy, wre approaching Chaos. (A shiver ran down my spine.) Thought I was never going to see this place again. Me too Krana. I can't even imagine being there for two years. I feel as if I just died again. What? The Emerald! Baracuss! It's you! I thought I'd never hear your voice again. Yes your family is doing just fine. Ok, let's go home. Zaliet! I thought I'd never see you again! How have you been? Besides dead. Wha-what's going on? Ahh! That horrible scream! Zaliet, you can't be infected! Stop him! He's going to infect other people! I don't know Draken. We better check! (I run towards Zaliet's body.) I wonder where he's going. Thx Thanks for changing the Zulu Waa- Return Of The Great BloodThorn is returning to XBL in November. Request May I add my name to the list of Sangheili Military Priests? Rama 'Setum On second thought, I believe that I will stay as a minor councilor. Rama 'Setum Few Things #I'm logging out pretty quick. #I still don't have XBL #I don't even own a 360 yet (but maybe this weekend) #Go to Baw Wee's talk page and find a message titled "My Finances" you'll see how close I am to buying a 360. Scripts I left a comment on both Halo Scripts 1 and Halo Scripts 2. LOL! BTW, I saw your newest video. (Snickering) Year What year is it in our roleplay? Excuse Me I'm bleeding from the ears here. Calm down okay! LOL, never heard that version. I more familiar with "Lets turn the main down a tad okay Skidrow!" Its cool. What it This! From what I saw on your Service Record is says you've only beaten Halo 3 on normal. Tell me this isn't true! Legendary I many times have you beaten it on Legendary? For me its been 3 times (Once co-op) and I mostly play on Heroic. When I get XBL, you, me, and Baw Wee are gonna play some campaign on Legendary and thats gonna be some serious, hardcore, adrenaline pumping gameplay. P.S. Fingers crossed, I might be getting a new 360 this weekend, hopefully! RPing Uasp: I need to leave from Zalcrania for a couple of days to inspect the Titan-class Battleship. (P.S What year is it and when will you be start with the Yamato System page?) Okay. Hope you get better. Another request May I add a character of mine, Cele 'Setum, to the Ascetic (sorry if i spelled it wrong) Corps? The list seems a little lacking in warriors. Thanks. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Not much I had a lot of homework last night so I that's why I didn't reply to your message. Anyways, I was listening to Have a Holly Jolly Christmas and it got me thinking. Does it snow in your part North Carolina? The reason I ask is that I already know it snows a lot in Michigan, but here in New Hampshire, it dumps snow. Vids and Games I updated my list of movies and games. See if any of these are cinematic adventures that you watch.